


Start a war

by Trix89



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian AU, Queens, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trix89/pseuds/Trix89
Summary: Two queens both rule in opposing kingdoms. Trixie is the ice queen of the south while Katya is her polar opposite, what happens when a war threatens to take away what they love most.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The whole ice and fire thing is totally inspired by GoT. Please write comments, I really would like to improve this story as it progresses <3\. Also, thank u so much for reading, and im sorry if its awful <3

The country of Endra was known for its beauty, there wasn’t a part of it that couldn’t be described as anything less than breathtaking, but the Northern and Southern territories of Endra were often described as being on opposite ends of a spectrum, along with the Queens who ruled them. Endra had been split into two for centuries, after a battle that so few still knew about, but yet there was still a divide amongst the people. Villagers often whispered about the Queens, and how they were like fire, and ice, two completely different souls, but still powerful rulers in their own right.

The northern territory, known as Veland, was filled with mountainous terrain that spanned for miles and miles, along with secret lakes that villagers still swore were home to merpeople. The land was often described as being beautiful in a still, cold way, however, the Queen Katerina was known as the fire queen, her pale skin and icy blue eyes would give you the opposite impression, yet she was passionate, and felt all her emotions, and always let her court how she was feeling, like if she didn’t they’d burn her from the inside out. Katerina, who her parents called Katya, was raised to be a kind ruler, and her father made sure she was mentored carefully by himself and those he trusted, and when he no longer wanted to rule, he gave the crown to her, and left with his wife to the western continent so he could enjoy his retirement, knowing the crown was safe with Katya. 

The southern territory, known as Vesia, was quite the opposite, its land was filled with forests teeming with life, and miles upon miles of meadows that bloomed every spring like clockwork, rumored to be the home of faeries and sprites. Queen Beatrice ruled this land, and she was the ice to Katerina’s fire, although her tanned skin, and her dark brown eyes would let you think otherwise. Beatrice always kept her feelings to herself, and approached her rule in a logical way, never getting truly involved with her people. Trixie didn’t have the same upbringing as Katya, she was mentored of course, yet her father believed he would have a son after her who would rule, so Trixie was mainly taught to be a ‘princess’, but her mother protested until she was finally taught bits and pieces about politics, and how ruling works. Trixie’s parents were now long dead, after their ship crashed while they were on a trip to the eastern continent to meet their Royal family, not only leaving the throne to Trixie, but also leaving her with a cold exterior. 

Katya woke up to Fena shaking her, with a little more force than she thought was really necessary.  
“Leave me alone Fena, I was quite enjoying my dream before you rudely interrupted” Katya grumbled, throwing her duvet over her head trying to block her out. 

“Come on you lazy bitch, I’m meant to be your hand, and yet here I am trying to drag your ass out of bed” Fena then grabbed the duvet off Katya, and threw it on to the floor. 

“You know I’m still the Queen, you’re meant to add ‘Your Majesty’ onto that sentence, maybe I shouldn’t have made you Hand of the Queen” Katya replied, sitting up to rub her eyes. Katya had known Fena for as long as she could remember, and when it was time to name someone as her hand, her most trusted companion, she had no doubt in her mind who that title belonged to, it was just an added bonus that Fena knew how to properly handle Katya.  
Fena just smiled and headed towards the door 

“We need to get you ready so we can leave for Vesia by 10, we have the meeting scheduled for 2. Get up. I’ll send Elena in to help you get ready” 

Ugh, Katya thought, she wasn’t ready for a meeting with that bitch queen and all her old stuck up court, she was just bored thinking about it. She was just about to lie back down, when there was a knock at the door, she knew by the timid knock, it was Elena, her handmaiden. 

“Come in Elena” Katya called, sitting up again so she could stretch out her back before she was pulled into a corset that would cut off her circulation for the rest of the day. Elena stepped into her bedroom, although Katya’s bedroom was the same size as most villagers' houses, with her super king sized bed, and a bath that could honestly be called a pool. 

“Good morning, my lady-” Elena said, with a small smile and a curtsey, before walking to Katya’s wardrobe, “have you decided what you’d like to wear today”. 

“I have just the right thing” she replied with a wide grin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Trixie had been awake for hours before her handmaiden Eva, had knocked, today she was going to mean the Queen of Veland, and she was dreading it, another stupid meeting where old men just talked over her, as if she didn’t have a clue what she was doing. 

“Milady?” asked Eva, snapping Trixie out of her thoughts.  
“What was the question?” She retorted, looking at Eva. 

“Will this dress be suitable for your meeting today Milady?” Eva said, holding up a baby pink dress with a fitted bodice, Trixie thought it was perfect, especially as it had embroidered flowers decorating it, allowing her to showcase what made Vesia, her kingdom, so incredibly beautiful. 

“Yes, it’ll do” Trixie said, keeping the tone of her voice neutral as to not give away what she was actually feeling, her being conceived as a cold heartless statue was actually her biggest strength, and she wasn’t going to give it up, even if it was just a handmaiden who saw who she actually was. Trixie moved to sit at her dressing table, checking the clock on her bedside table as she moved, it was nearly 11, meaning she had 3 hours before Queen Katerina arrived. She leaned closer to the mirror to start applying her makeup while Eva started on her hair, she mentally made a note to go see her hand Eric before Katerina arrived, just so they could discuss any last minute preparations. But before she could even think about where Eric might be, she heard his familiar knock, and her bedroom door open. Eric looked like he would have been an extremely handsome man in his youth, but he was now in his mid 40s, and had been friends with her father, but once he died Eric acted like Trixie’s father figure, constantly offering his guidance on any troubles she might have, it seemed logical to Trixie that he should have the title of Hand, besides there was no one else that she really talked too, Eric was the closest thing to a friend she had. 

“Good morning, Milady, I’ve just had word from Queen Katerina’s court, they managed to leave earlier than planned, they’ll be here within the hour” Eric said, still standing by the door. 

“Thank you Eric, I’ll be ready in the next 20 minutes, I’ll meet you in the throne room.” She replied politely. Eric just bowed his head, and left the room closing the door behind him. She took a steadying breath, readying to meet the fire queen everybody whispered about, hoping that she remained cool and unbothered like the ice queen people thought she was. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Katya was starting to get nervous as she arrived outside the palace doors, Vesia really was beautiful, the palace alone looked like it had been carved by a God, every line, and every stone had been placed perfectly and as a result it almost looked fake, like a painting. Fena got out of their carriage first, then helping Katya out next, as her dress was hard to maneuver in, it was more revealing than most royalty liked to wear, but like a knight wears chainmail, Katya’s femininity was her armour, which is why she had decided to wear a low cut black dress, with flowy sleeves that just made her want to spin around, or dance, but she knew how good she looked, and she always liked to leave an impression on those she met. As Fena guided Katya out of the carriage, she held out her arm to Katya to help escort her up the stairs of the palace with the rest of the court they had brought with them, Katya was really starting to feel nervous now, every step brought her closer to the throne room, to Queen Beatrice. Fena almost sensing her raised heart rate, like a fox, leaned in and whispered into her ear “Relax, it’s going to be fine, she’s a queen just like you”. Katya just smiled back, she doubted that there was anything else she had in common with Queen Beatrice other than their crown. When Katya faced forwards again, she was greeted with the entrance to Queen Beatrice’s throne room, she then took a deep breath as the doors began to open. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Trixie was sitting on her throne, with Eric standing next to her, they were talking about the feast later, a symbol of Vesia and Veland’s growing friendship, when she heard the throne door start to open. She immediately sat up straighter, almost out of habit, her diadem digging into her scalp, but she kept her face expressionless. When the doors fully opened, and Trixie’s jaw almost dropped, in walked the most breathtakingly beautiful woman she had ever seen, her blonde hair was loose and reached just below her jawline, while her lips were painted blood red and she was clad in a dress cut so low it seemed inappropriate to even look, she locked eyes with the woman, and understood almost instantly why she was called the fire queen. But the woman just smiled wider at Trixie, and gave a little curtsey, “ It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Queen Beatrice, I’m Queen Katerina of Veland.”, but all Trixie could think about was how utterly screwed she was.


	2. Young God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the dreaded council meeting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2, lets gooo, again pls leave comments, and kudos they mean lot to me <3333

Trixie was still trying to find the right words to say, but how could she reply to this stupidly beautiful, charming woman, without stuttering like a blushing schoolgirl. Luckily, Eric had started to understand that Trixie was struggling, and thankfully stepped in for her.   
“It is an honor to have you and your court in our company, Your Majesty” Eric said with a bow, before turning to Trixie and trying to communicate with his eyes that she needed to start acting like she wasn’t a mute. 

“Yes,” Trixie started, finally regaining her ability to speak “I am so glad you’ve agreed to our meeting, Queen Katerina, speaking of which it should be starting shortly”. 

Trixie stood up from her throne, giving a last glance at Katya before turning to grab Eric’s arm so he could escort her to the Council room. When suddenly Katya spoke, “Call me Katya, if we are to forge a relationship, we should remove some of these foolish formalities”. Trixie turned to look at her, a puzzled look on her face, and then to Fena, who was looking oddly proud, which made Trixie even more confused, these formalities had been drilled into her by her father, Kings and Queens did not act like everyone else, otherwise they’d be no point in her sitting on that throne. 

Trixie narrowed her eyes before straightening her back more, “I prefer Katerina, we are not friends, your majesty” she replied in a harsh tone. Katya’s eyes flashed with anger, while Fena just grinned, almost like she could tell that Katya was pissed off with what Trixie had just said.  
But, just before Katya opened her mouth to respond, Fena cut her off “Shall we walk to the Council Room then Your Majesties”

“Excellent idea” replied Eric, as Trixie gave one last look at Katya before she linked arms with him once more, and walked towards the door. 

With Trixie and Eric leading the way to the Council Room, katya took this as an opportunity to speak to Fena   
“I didn’t actually think she’d be such a cold bitch to me, I mean I excepted it a little, but I didn’t think she’d have the nerve to do it in front of everyone” she whispered into Fena’s ear. 

“Shush, she’s not even seven feet away, the last thing we need is for you two to have a cat fight, so please do not let your emotions get the best of you”

“Are you saying that as my friend, or as my hand?” Katya retorted. 

“Both, always both” Fena replied. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Like the rest of Vesia’s palace, the Council Room was beautiful, Katya looked up to inspect it’s incredible high ceilings, which had been decorated with portraits of Gods which she really should remember the names of, but she always found her religious studies incredibly dull. But the most detailed thing in the entire room was the rectangular table which stood in the centre of the room, it looked liked it had been recently polished by the servants, but as Katya got closer she realised the table legs were covered in the most intricate carvings of different flowers and plants to honour Vesia’s most spectacular sights. The table also had two thrones sat on opposite ends, both covered in red velvet, and gold embellishments, she immediately wanted to ask if she could take it with her when she returned home. Trixie and Katya took their respective thrones, while the rest of their councilmen filled in the remaining seats, Katya's sitting to the left, and Trixie's sitting to the right, with their hands sitting the closest to them. 

“Right, shall we begin?” asked Eric, looking between the two queens. Trixie just nodded, while staring straight at Katya, who was fighting the urge to laugh, if Trixie thought she was gonna intimidate her she really didn’t know her very well.

“Yes, let’s start, does anyone want to tell me why I have been summoned to a meeting?” Katya said, leaning on the armrest of her chair. This action seemed to aggravate Trixie more, and Katya stifled a smirk. 

“Cyrus, my master of war, said he has important information that he thinks is of interest to not only me but to you -” Trixie spat back, Katya shifted at that. “Cyrus, could you explain to Queen Katerina why she has been brought here” 

A man from Trixie’s side of the table rose, dressed in black robes, with a beard that was so long Katya wanted to yank on it to check if it was a wig or not. “Thank you, your majesty” Cyrus said with a slight bow of his head in Trixie’s direction, “as a master of war, it is my job to have eyes and ears everywhere, to make sure that not only Vesia, but the whole of Endra is protected. There have been growing rumors that a King to the West known as Azazel, has started to gain power, very quickly”. Everyone on the table started to murmur to each other as a response to this new information, but Katya’s mind flooded with panic, her parents lived in the western continent, but surely there was no way anyone would be interested in them, would there? Trixie had clocked Katya’s reaction to this news, and became intrigued, watching as Katya’s hand tightened its grip.

“What has this got to do with Veland?” Fena asked, this seemed to snap Katya out of her thoughts, and she began to pay more attention, a clear look of worry plastered on her face. 

“These rumors say that Azazel wishes to return to a time where there was a singular King to rule everything on this side of the world. Including not only Endra, but most of the Eastern continent, and he plans to do this by raising armies”. Trixie was shocked, she refused to let a man come and take her crown away, it was hers. 

Now it was Katya’s turn to speak up, “What would you like me and Beatrice to do about this threat then?” Trixie seemed to be annoyed at Katya’s use of her first name, but she didn’t care, there were more important things to worry about now. 

Surprisingly, it was Isaiah, Katya’s greatest strategist, who spoke next, “May I offer some guidance milady?”Katya nodded, “We should end the divide between Vesia, and Veland-” Katya swore she heard Trixie’s sharp intake of breath, but before she could open her mouth to argue, Fena placed her hand on her arm to stop her. “If these rumors are true, and there is an army coming, our best chance of winning is for Endra to be united once again”. 

Eric narrowed his eyes, “How do you plan on doing that? There are two Queens, we can’t just take someone's kingdom away from them”. 

Fena leaned forward, “I have a suggestion” everyone turned to look at Fena, “marriage”

“What?” Katya exclaimed, “marriage?!” If this was in any other circumstances she would have laughed in Fena’s face. 

“Yes, marriage, it’s perfectly reasonable, many Kings and Queens have been made to marry in situations like these, and marriage would be the strongest option, marriage is legally binding, it cannot be unrecognised” replied Fena, “What do you think?” She added looking at Trixie. 

“Vesia was my mother and father's kingdom, they taught me to put the needs of my people before all others, so if this is what I must do to keep my people safe, then it must be done. However, I am not the only person who has a say in this decision” Trixie replied, her expressionless mask on once again. 

Katya was conflicted, not about Trixie being a woman, she knew that would be a bonus if anything, but Katya had always had to work harder because she was a woman, and an arranged marriage made her feel uneasy, almost like she had sold herself out. But, she could hear all the lessons her father had taught her, and like Trixie she knew that her kingdom must be protected, but that didn’t mean she had to like it. 

“I would like to speak to Beatrice alone” Katya said, using her most assertive voice, “leave us” looking at her side of the table. Trixie’s court looked to her before moving, but Trixie just nodded her head in response. Everyone shuffled out, Fena and Eric being the last ones, before closing the door behind them. 

“Katerina, what would you like to discuss?” Trixie started, leaning forward slightly. 

“Can you act like a normal person for once, no one is here but me, so just stop it, and just please call me Katya, Katerina makes me feel old” Katya snapped, before sighing heavily. 

“You already look old” Trixie replied quietly, and Katya’s head quickly snapped up, Trixie opened her mouth as if to apologise, but Katya was already laughing at her, and if Trixie was anyone else she may have laughed too, but a slight smirk was better than nothing. 

Once Katya had calmed her laughter down, she looked back up at Trixie, “Will there be an issue with me being a woman? Because the idea of living in a marriage, for the foreseeable future may I add, with someone who won’t even find me attractive in the slightest is rather depressing.”

Trixie hesitated for a second before answering, “No, it doesn’t bother me that you’re a woman, but don’t think that’s going to make me fall to my knees for you, if we’re being honest I’m still not sure if I even like you. 

Trixie watched Katya’s eyes light up at that, almost as if she has perceived what Trixie had said like a challenge, and before Trixie could fully comprehend what was happening, Katya leaned further forward, putting her elbows on the table, while pushing her cleavage closer together, her tits nearly spilling out of her low cut dress, and Trixie couldn’t help but look. “Well then” Katya started lowering her voice slightly “I’ll accept your marriage proposal”

“How very kind of you”, Trixie fired back, proud of herself for not stumbling over any words. 

“Right then Beatrice, I’m looking forward to see how long you can not like me for, but by the way you just looked at me, I doubt it’ll be for very long” Katya replied before winking at her, and Trixie had to fight the urge to press her thighs together. 

Trixie kept her face neutral, hoping her flushed cheeks wouldn’t show through her makeup, before calling everyone back in, so they could tell them the news.


	3. The Lakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Katya finally have a conversation, and its finally a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took so long, I really struggled with writers block with this chapter! I'll try and update more regularly from now on. Again please leave comments and kudos, they mean a lot <333

It had been three days since the council meeting, where it was decided that Trixie and Katya were to be married. It had been three days, and Katya’s days had been filled with tedious meetings about how she and Trixie were going to share their Kingdoms, along with housing more members of Katya’s staff from Veland, as she had refused to let them go jobless. It had also been decided that Vesia would become her home for the foreseeable future, until the threat from the West had been destroyed, and because Veland was harder to travel back and forth to. However, it could be said that Katya was far from happy with this new arrangement, it was far too warm in vesia for her to really function, and with the added confinement of her corset, she was really one thing away from snapping, but Trixie had invited her to go see her “favourite place” in the whole palace, so she had at least that to be interested about. 

Trixie was sitting in her throne room waiting for Katya to arrive, Eric and Fena had come up with the brilliant idea that they must start spending time together, so they knew who they were marrying. She hadn’t been thrilled with that idea, she wanted to spend as little time with anyone as possible, let alone spending hours at a time with a singular person. But Eric had insisted that this would help her become more comfortable, and she had relented, and invited Katya to meet her so she could show her favourite place in the entire palace. Although, she would never admit it to anyone, she could feel herself developing a soft spot for Katya, and she couldn’t explain why, she had even started to look forward to council meetings just so she could see her, even if they argued the whole time. Suddenly, the throne room doors started to open, snapping Trixie out of her thoughts and in walked Katya dressed in a deep red dress, with another very low cut neckline, it was a stark contrast to Trixie’s own modest pink gown but she had started to think she was just doing this to tease her after that first council meeting, and it was definitely working, but she was also never ever going to admit that either. 

“Leave us” Trixie said, glancing at her guards that were littered around the room “now” she added, when she realised they were moving too slow for her liking. 

Katya just watched the guards file out of the room, before giving Trixie her full attention, “Good afternoon, Beatrice, can you tell me where we’re going now?”

Trixie thought before she replied, before smiling, “No, I’m just going to show you” before walking towards the back exit of the throne room, gesturing with her hand for Katya to follow her. 

Katya had to nearly break into a jog to catch up with Trixie, but when she did she grabbed Trixie’s elbow and linked arms with her as she escorted her to the wherever they were going, partly because she didn’t want to have to run in this heat to keep up with her, and also because she really wanted to show trixie she was as determined to become at least friends with her before the wedding.

Trixie on the other hand, really couldn’t focus when Katya started to touch her, her whole body heating up as a response to this small touch, it was honestly pathetic but she just kept focusing on moving her feet in the right direction, letting her muscle memory take over while she tried to not be pitiful over something so minute as Katya touching her arm. 

“Here we are,” Trixie whispered, opening a door at the end of a corridor, and Katya was met with a sight of the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Katya replied in awe, moving to follow the cobblestone path that sat in the middle of hundreds of different patches of flowers, in every colour you could imagine, every time Katya turned her head she was met with a new type of flower. She was completely captivated, it was like a painting had come to life in front of her, and she never wanted to leave. 

“Come sit with me?” Trixie asked, breaking Katya out of her trance, while pointing towards a bench facing towards a pond that sat in the centre of the garden.

Katya nodded her head, following Trixie to the bench before dropping next to her. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, taking in the utter calmness of this place, and each other's company. It was nice, being able to just exist for a little bit, without the worries of possible wars to come, or wedding plans that were slowly becoming more and more prevalent. 

“How did you find this place?” Katya asked quietly, still taking in the view. 

“My mother used to take me here when I finished my tutoring for the day, she always made sure it was maintained to look like this, but when she and father died I took over looking over it and just spent all my time here” Trixie replied in a small voice. 

Katya inched closer at that, and laced her fingers through Trixie’s, squeezing it gently, urging her to continue. 

“It sounds stupid” She said, shaking her head and removing her hand from Katya’s. 

“No, it doesn’t, please carry on” Katya replied, looking at her with a pleading look in her eyes. 

“I just felt so lost, and numb, but being here, it felt like I was closer to Mum, it just -” She looked up to the sky, willing the tears that had started to well in her eyes to not fall. 

“Made is easier.” Katya added, sensing that Trixie was struggling to keep herself together. 

“Yeah, it’s why everyone out there thinks I’m a cold bitch, because out there I become a shell, playing the role I was trained for, but being here all that goes away, I can just breathe.” She finished, slowly lowering her head to finally look Katya properly in the eye. 

“If it makes you feel better, you play the role of the 'Ice Queen' so well” Katya retorted, a smile plastered on her face. Trixie cackled at that, and Katya realised it was the first time she had ever heard Trixie properly laugh. She quickly came to the conclusion that she wanted to make Trixie laugh again and again, it was nice to finally see her happy, a small glimpse of what the real Trixie was like, and she wanted to see more. 

Once Trixie’s laughter has subsided, Katya cleared her throat before continuing, “But, I know how you feel, when Mother and Father first left I felt so lost almost like I was a failure for not being able to feel comfortable while ruling, if it hadn't been for Fena I would have given the crown back to Dad, and just left. That's why I want us to be friends, Beatrice, I want this to be a partnership, we understand each other and I’m willing to try if you will too. This thing that’s happening in the West, whether it’s real or not, I need help, your help, so that my people, our people remain safe.” 

Trixie looked at her thoughtfully before answering, “Yes, I’ll work with you, I want to work with you. But, I still get to argue with you in the council meetings, it makes them so much more entertaining.” 

Katya laughed, “Fine, but I’m a little bit upset you didn’t take more convincing, I didn't even get to use my two in one is greater than none line!” 

“Shut up” Trixie said with a laugh, “Listen, Katerina while we’re being nice, I want us to start again, so I want to reintroduce myself, if you’ll let me”.

Katya couldn’t say no to that, not with Trixie looking at her with her big brown eyes and a hopeful look plastered on her face, so she just nodded her head. 

Trixie took a deep breath, before standing up from the bench and facing Katya, “Hi, I’m Queen Beatrice of Vesia, but my friends call me Trixie” 

Katya smiled, holding her hand out so Trixie could help her up, “Well then, nice to me you Trixie, I’m Queen Katerina of Veland, but please call me Katya”. 

They both laughed at each, and Katya looked carefully at Trixie, before getting on her tiptoes to kiss Trixie on the cheek. Trixie couldn’t help but blush, and she knew it was very noticeable, especially because she wasn’t wearing as much makeup as normal. But Katya just winked at her before grabbing her hand,   
“Come on then Trix, we’ve got wars to win, and a wedding to plan” dragging her back in the direction of the palace. Trixie grinned, it was time to get to work, but it finally felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest, and she could just tell it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
